


意若思魔镜

by elvina_moqi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mirror of Erised, crossover magical setting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>对于那些没看过哈利波特的人【真的有么！】，或者把有关这面镜子的信息从大脑硬盘里删除了的人；下面是你应该知道的……意若思魔镜是一面魔法镜子，它出现在HP第一部。它能显示出我们心底最深、最浓烈的渴望。愿您读得开心！</p>
            </blockquote>





	意若思魔镜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mirror of Erised](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109594) by missilemuse. 



“感谢你们大家今天能来。对于你们的配合我深表感激。”  
  
“好像我们有选择的余地似的！”Sherlock戏剧化地大声‘低语’道。  
  
Sally却是有意提高了音量。“我们可不觉得，怪胎。我可适应的挺好。”她在舒适的椅子上懒洋洋地坐着，把手中冰得刚刚好的香槟举到唇边。  
  
Sherlock的脸色黑沉沉的。他确信Mycroft在几天内就成功引发了被绑架受害者们的斯德哥尔摩症候群症。享受了一趟往返苏格兰的旅行，加上在五星级酒店度假五天之后，（这种反应）就不那么让人惊讶了！也难怪现在国内经济状况这么低迷。现在他们都被集合在这座城堡遗迹中，就为满足他哥哥无意义的奇思怪想。  
  
“这，正如Sherlock会说的，是个实验。我们得到了一个拥有奇怪磁场性能的物体。”  
  
他特意停顿了一下以加强效果，这时，Sherlock大声打了个哈欠。  
  
“正如你们刚才读过的保密协议中提到的，你们是抽样人口。通过Watson医生的博客，我们已经差不多了解了各位的习性和生活环境。只需把下一步骤当做数据收集就好。  
  
Anderson打量着屋里的设备。“我不会同意任何攻击性质的实验，比如说在我脑子里植入电极……”  
  
Sherlock终于没忍住，“又不会有什么脑部活动能被记录下来。”  
  
在Anderson反击之前，Mycroft匆匆打断了他们。“实验非常安全。你们只需要照照这面镜子，然后告诉我你们看见了什么就行。”他朝摆在房间角落的那扇高至天花板的镀金古董大镜子示意了一下。“这镜子的其中一项特性就是我们看起来没办法把它毫无损坏地从原来的位置挪走。你们眼前的这部设备只是用来确保你们说了实话。让我们开始吧……”  
  
Hudson太太第一个来。  
  
“我正置身天堂！”她喊道。  
  
“说真的，”Sherlock讽刺地说。“你在香槟里加迷药了么，Mycroft？”  
  
“不……那是我的倒影。我死了，来到了天堂，Billy正与我在一起。我们身边都是天使，而且……我们正在一起喝茶！这太美好了！”她泪眼盈盈地转身看向Mycroft，“这就像是个水晶球，预示着未来，对么？”  
  
Mycroft温柔地说：“我们还不能确定。”  
  
Sherlock紧咬不放。“在市民身上实验致幻剂！这太下流了，即使是你Mycroft。”  
  
Mycroft刻意无视了他。  
  
下一个是Lestrade。  
  
“我看起来年轻了许多，正坐在我办公室里。”  
  
Sally呻吟了一声，“Boss，你会让我们看起来都糟透了的！”  
  
“就这些？”Mycroft问道。  
  
“等等，桌子上摆着一张照片。那是张我和Lisa还有……我们的儿子的照片。我们有了个儿子！”  
  
“那是他的前妻。”Sally向满脸好奇的John解释道。  
  
Lestrade看起来没办法把眼睛从镜中挪开了。“还有些别的……啊我明白了！根据我桌上电子日历显示的，这是个周一的上午。但一切都很平静。没有电话响起。”  
  
“唔……”Mycroft点了点头，好像明白了什么。  
  
Sherlock看起来吓坏了。  
  
John第一次开口了。“那么，看起来它显示出我们想要什么。”  
  
Sherlock用死光眼瞪着John。“当然了。至少，这是他们刻在镜框上的话。那是行倒过来写的字，写着‘我将不会显示你的脸，而是你内心的渴望’。我猜，这会为他们正在测试的迷幻药制造出一种高度暗示效果。”  
  
John决定还是不指出他可能是唯一一个搞清楚那行刻字是什么意思的人。  
  
“但这么说的话，”Sherlock气急败坏地说。“Lestrade想要的是没有犯罪，没有工作！他怎么可能想要那样呢？”  
  
John没办法说出个合适的解释。  
  
Molly是被叫过去的第三个人。  
  
“噢上帝啊！”Sherlock已经开始抱怨了。  
  
当Molly面对着镜子时，她的脸变红了，而她的心跳声也明显加快了。“我结婚了……”  
  
他缩进了椅子，把脸埋进双手。  
  
“……跟Benedict Cumberbatch！”她开心地尖叫起来。  
  
Sherlock唰地抬起了头，好像他被电击了一样。“ **谁** ？”  
  
“哦！”Sally赞同地简直是在呻吟。“他是个帅气的演员，演过弗兰肯斯坦的那个。连他的声音都让人欲火焚身！”  
  
这次是Anderson变得闷闷不乐起来。  
  
John用眼角的余光看到Sherlock狂怒地在手机上键入了那个演员的名字，并点击了搜索。  
  
Sally是下一个。  
  
“求求你不要说你正在跟Anderson结婚。我对你还剩下些尊重呢。”  
  
“Sherlock！”John嘶声低呼；Sally没理他，而Anderson恶毒地瞪了他一眼。  
  
但Sally一站到镜子前，就看起来说不出话来了。  
  
“慢慢来。”Mycroft说，但他的语气可一点儿也不耐心。  
  
“这有点涉及隐私。”她嘟哝道，避开了Mycroft的目光。现在Sherlock提起兴趣了。  
  
Mycroft不是白做英国政府的。“比探长看到的还要私人吗？”  
  
“好吧！”她从牙缝里挤出这句话。“我是那个怪胎。”  
  
“你什么意思？”Mycroft谨慎地问道而Sherlock则直接嚷嚷了出来，“说清楚！”  
  
她避免看向任何人，咬着牙继续说道，“我到了一个犯罪现场，就像他那样。我正在像他一样做精彩的推理；不需要Daniel的帮助并在5分钟内就解决了这个案子。”  
  
Sherlock看起来，比上次听见Lestrade的回答时，更惊恐了。  
  
“你们这些人都他妈的怎么了？”他喊道，看着Lestrade和他的团队。  
  
他不喜欢John朝Sally露出的那个安慰的微笑。那看起来未免太感同身受了。  
  
这次该Anderson了，而Sherlock就是没办法闭上嘴。  
  
“可能镜子里会显现出大脑移植手术，而Anderson是那个接受的人……不……划掉它，一场意味着在那厚厚的脑壳里还有些东西存在的移植手术。  
  
“闭嘴，怪胎。我正试着集中注意力呢。”  
  
“或者可能会显现出你正在接受新设立的诺贝尔愚蠢奖。”  
  
Anderson僵住了，他的下巴落了下来，使Sherlock的嚷嚷瞬间停了下来。  
  
“我正在抚摸一只剑龙的脑袋；怀里还抱着一只霸王龙宝宝。”他喘着粗气说。  
  
一阵连根针落地都能听见的寂静，被John Watson爆发出的难以控制的咯咯笑打破了。  
  
Sherlock被逼的哑口无言，之后转身对一副屈辱表情的Sally说：“你是怎么可能说服自己跟他上床的？”  
  
“好了，John，下一个是你。”Mycroft喊道。  
  
就在John站起身的时候，Sherlock把他拉了下来。“不！我先来。我不信任那个胖子。”  
  
“随便你。”Mycroft和颜悦色地说。  
  
“这样的话，我想让你先来。”  
  
“我？”Mycroft的语气几乎称得上好奇。  
  
“是的。 **你** ！你声称制造幻象的是这面镜子，而你并没有对我们下某种实验中的致幻剂。那么，证明自己！”  
  
“你明知道我可以骗过这房间里的设备。”  
  
“当然了，我知道。”Sherlock轻蔑地说，但随即他的语气就转为欢欣。“但你可骗不过我！我猜，这也是你为什么亲自站在这里的原因；确保我在看见镜中景象时说实话。让我反为你服务吧。我来做你的测谎仪。”  
  
“你还没试过？”John难以置信地问。  
  
Mycroft朝自己毫不在意地摆了摆手。“安全原因……我的助手试了。她好像是看见了3位非常有名的公众人物，同时取悦着她。”他无视了在他如此直接的表达下来自Molly的惊吓抽气声。“好吧，安全现在不成问题了。”  
  
Sherlock看着他走到了镜前，他自己的脸都因为过于期待显得有点儿猥琐了。  
  
“啊！”Mycroft的脸上显现出了John从未见过的开心笑容，将他的整张脸都点亮了一般。  
  
“什么？”Sherlock急忙问道。“你看见了什么？”  
  
10.03二更完结  
  
Mycroft深吸一口气，倒退了一步，转身直面Sherlock，露出一个幸福的微笑。  
  
“显然，我秘密的渴望是成为Willy Wonka【科普：威利•旺卡  
，是《查理和巧克力工厂》里旺卡巧克力工厂拥有者。】”  
  
Sherlock看起来窘迫至极，因为屋里所有人都大笑起来。  
  
“谁？”他无助地转向John，而John正因自己脑内的场景笑得直抽抽。他又抽出了自己的手机，这时Mycroft打断了他，“Sherlock，你可以过后再Google那个名字。我满足了你的条件。现在该你了。”  
  
“这毫无必要。”Sherlock别扭地抗议道。“我已经知道我会看见什么了。”  
  
“那么，你觉得会是什么呢？”Mycroft用高傲地语气问道。  
  
“那会是我，把Moriarty从悬崖顶上扔下去。”  
  
John皱起了眉。Lestrade担忧地望着Sherlock。  
  
“好吧……真吸引人。”Mycroft慢吞吞地说。“但是如果你回想一下，我们没人看到自己期望看到的东西。你也可能会让自己惊讶的，Sherlock。”  
  
“我对此表示高度怀疑。”他嘟囔着，第一次走到镀金镜子背后，仔仔细细地检查着。  
  
John暗暗表示赞同。如果有谁真正知道自己想要什么，那人就是Sherlock Holmes。  
  
Sherlock终于以一副百无聊赖的样子站在了镜子前。  
  
“记住，不准说谎。”  
  
Sherlock哼了一声，“拜托……我为什么要撒谎？我看起来只是坐在公寓里壁炉前的地毯上，但为了准确起见，真实世界里我没有这样一块地毯。好吧……这有点奇怪。壁炉的火很旺，所以我猜天气应该冷得要命；可能是严冬期间。但不知怎么，我连件衬衫都没穿。唔……可能是个实验。”  
  
他背对着房间，所以没看见其他人因为他的描述而竖起来的耳朵。John脸上的表情混合着惊讶与忧虑。他曾确定，不管怎样，那镜中的倒影都会显现出Moriarty。这可是他没考虑到的情况。  
  
Sherlock看起来也在考虑同样的事。“Mycroft，如果在我半裸着坐在自己公寓里的情况下，Jim向我走过去，我会把你这玩意儿砸成碎片。”他的眼睛离开了镜子。  
  
“Sherlock！”Mycroft的耐心终于达到了极限。“你就不能专心看一会儿你的倒影吗？你只需要描述出你看见了什么。不需要推理任何事。”  
  
他怒气冲冲地转回面向镜子。过了一会儿，他的脸色转好了。“哦，John也在那儿。”  
  
听到这句话，John坐直了身子。  
  
“至少他穿了套头毛衣，谢天谢地。他的枪伤在冬天总是发作。他现在走过去坐在我身边了，就在壁炉前。”他继续叙述着，对身后房间里渐渐形成的紧张气氛一无所知。“我正把他的毛衣脱下来。我为什么要这么做？ **他会着凉的，你这个白痴！** ”他朝自己的倒影喊道，然后继续闷闷不乐地嘟哝着：“也许Anderson把这东西传染了。现在我正……哦！”他突然抽了口气，大脑终于跟上了眼前所看到的场景。  
  
他张着嘴呆立了一会儿。然后狠狠吞了下口水，脸红了。他的颧骨显现出一种从未得见过的粉色，一路红到了耳垂尖儿；他的呼吸明显变得粗重。他看起来彻底被那镜子迷住了；没办法把眼睛从镜子上移走。背后某处，Molly咯咯笑了起来，但Sherlock看起来根本听不见她的声音。  
  
最后，Mycroft清了清嗓子，打断了Sherlock的恍惚。“我觉得这些数据足够了，弟弟。”  
  
Sherlock往回走向John的时候看起来彻底惊呆了，John脸上的表情无法解读。  
  
Anderson窃笑道：“他还说我迟钝……”  
  
头一回，Sherlock没回嘴。  
  
“John，该你了。”  
  
John感觉到房间里的期待增加了一倍。但不像10分钟前，当Mycroft第一次叫他过去时那样，现在他的手非常稳。事实上，他感觉好极了。Mycroft莫名其妙地看着他。  
  
“那么？”Mycroft问，全场的人都屏住了呼吸。John都感觉他们的盯视要在他背后毛衣上烧出一个洞了。  
  
“呃……我什么也没看见。”  
  
“什么？”Lestrade听起来很不安。  
  
“我的意思是，这就是我……就像是个普通的镜子。我穿着同样的衣服，站在这儿说着话；就是个普通的倒影。”  
  
他身后爆发出了一阵好奇地低语声。John从镜前转开了身，之前5分钟前都在压抑的灿烂笑容再也忍不住展现在他脸上。他自信地走回他看起来仍在困惑着的室友身边，朝Mycroft挤了挤眼，就把他拽出了房间；其他人都嗤嗤的窃笑起来。  
  
Mycroft微笑着看着他们，同样凯旋而归……  
  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 【为那些仍然没看懂的亲（不大可能吧），这是哈利波特第一部里直接摘抄的一段有关描述——
> 
> “让我解释一下。世上最幸福的人能够像使用普通镜子一样使用意若思镜，也就是说，他看着镜子，就只会看见他的倒影。明白了吗？”】


End file.
